1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drawer frame or drawer rail of metal having a horizontal support web for a bottom board and having a plurality of tabs which are oriented in the longitudinal direction of the support web and have upwardly directed claws punched out of the horizontal support web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 429 428 A2 discloses a metal drawer frame which has a support web for a bottom board, out of which support web tabs provided with lateral teeth are bent. In the mounted position, the tabs project into a groove provided at the underside of the bottom board and are oriented parallel to the drawer frame. German Utility model 93 03 903 discloses a drawer having metal drawer frames which again each have a support web for a bottom board. Tabs having upwardly directed claws at their free ends are punched out of the support webs. In the mounted position, the claws are pressed into the wood material of the bottom board.
In the arrangement according to EP 0 429 428 A2, the bottom board must have two grooves at its underside for connection to the drawer frames. In the arrangement according to German Utility Model 93 03 903, there must not be any groove present in the bottom board, since otherwise engagement with the tabs of the drawer frames would not be possible.